


Spock人生第一本黄本竞标赛开幕啦！

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “你就直说你参不参加吧，老骨头。Spock人生第一篇黄文的决定活动。”Jim面不改色地说，“我们可以进行全舰公投——介于我们年龄最小的Chekov也已经满了18岁，这就不违规，并且还有益身心，可以放松大家过于紧绷的神经。”“这太荒谬了。”“所以？”“算我一份。”





	Spock人生第一本黄本竞标赛开幕啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向背景，SKS无差

其实事情的起因非常简单。那天下午的0341时，他跟他的舰长完成了他们每周例行的搏击训练，用音波浴抢先一步冲完了凉的Spock返回了休息区，想要取走他和舰长的行装包。而就在那里，他看到舵手Sulu先生正在和领航员Chekov亲亲密密地挤在一起，他们手里捧着一台PADD。在Spock取东西的时候，他留意到上面闪过的一个怪异画面。

“那是什么？”他忍不住说。

于是，两个年轻的人类就一起抬起眼来，不知为何地，带着点奇妙的促狭地凝视着他。他们中年长的那个颇为难得的，嘴角带着点似笑非笑，而年轻的则整张脸都涨成了猪肝色。

“其实也没什么大不了的，”Sulu说，“因为Chekov看了……”

“Hikaru！”俄罗斯男孩手忙脚乱地扑上去，试图按住日本人的嘴，“别跟Spock先生说这种事。”

“有什么大不了的，Spock先生也是成年人了。况且，他不是也在好奇地盯着看呢吗。”日本人将俄罗斯人的手划拉了下去，转而将那台PADD递给了他，“Chekov前几天刚满的18，他兴冲冲跑去看了以前他访问不了的黄文本子库，结果可想而知，我们可怜的俄罗斯男孩被里面的东西弄得眼花缭乱的。他只好跑来问我那些怪模怪样的tag的意思——这没什么大不了的，Pavel，Spock先生会理解的。”

Spock又重新审视了一下PADD屏幕上的显示封面，他很快就明白了自己第一眼时感到极度困惑的原因——封面上金发碧眼的男人很明显经过3d模化处理，看起来比普通的图片更加接近现实存在的人类的样子。又恰好，这位半张着嘴，对着镜头吐出舌头，任由舌尖拉出长长的白丝的男士，第一眼看上去，带着一点他舰长相貌的影子。当然，如果要仔细观察，那么这两者又可以说是天差地别——Jim的眼睛更加深邃，下巴的轮廓要来得更加英气，并且从气质上说，比起图片上男人乖巧的诱惑，他也绝对会来得更活泼，更有领袖的气质。Spock因为自己脑海中一瞬间出现的，不合逻辑的想象对比而微微涨绿了点脸色。他将PADD还给了Sulu和Chekov。“对不起，”他道歉道，“我相信我打扰到了你们两个，你们肯定更希望两个人待着。”

Sulu忍不住轻笑出了声：“不会的，指挥官。甚至，你也可以给我们可怜的Pavel出点主意呢——他对什么都懵懵懂懂，完全搞不清自己该从哪本下手。况且他还那么尊敬你……”

舵手没把这句话说完，因为Chekov一个肘击，让Sulu把想说的单词咽回到了自己的肚子里。但他脸上的笑是带着一点喜气的，跟平时执勤时认真严肃的样子不同，现在的他确实是在闲暇状态，整个人的气质都显得难得的柔和。

这让Spock感觉，拒绝这个模式的他反倒要比拒绝工作时的他要来得更难一些。他本可以说“谢谢你的邀请，但我对此并无兴趣”就径直走开的，但由于Sulu的亲切，还有Chekov嘴上不说，却还是小心翼翼地偷瞅着他的，小狗似的眼睛，所以他还是下意识地多了一句嘴。

他说，“我很感激你的邀请，Sulu先生，但恕我无法参加。因为我对此娱乐丝毫没有经验。”

这叫Sulu微微瞪大了眼睛，过了一会儿，他才意识到自己的失误，“也对，你是瓦肯人……”

“在瓦肯星，确实存在着与之类似的娱乐，因为适当地舒缓压力是符合逻辑的。只不过我个人对此缺乏兴趣，所以很遗憾……”

他本来说到这里就狗了，接下来他大可以直接掉头走掉，这样的话，接下来的荒诞就不会发生。

然而他还是没来得及，在他来得及告别之前，他的舰长，James Tiberius Kirk就突然地从他们身后冒了出来。很明显，Jim刚洗完澡，热爱热水浴的他将白毛巾搭在了肩上，半裸着上身，下身还是他们摔跤时穿的那条红色棉裤。他就是这样地一把搂住了Sulu的肩，完全不知道发生了什么的探头加入了对话。“什么缺乏兴趣，什么遗憾？”他问，“Spock，你不会又残忍地拒绝了Sulu吧，嗯？”

或许是前不久尚未在脑海中散去的想象妨碍到了他，以至于在舰长说完这话时，Spock发现自己正凝视着那些顺着Jim鬓角滑下的水滴。他没有出声，所以Sulu就替他解了围。

“我们在说Chekov的18岁成人庆典——”

“Hikaru！”

“然后Spock说自己对此毫无经验。他并没有残忍地拒绝我，舰长，你大可放心。”

Jim的视线转向了他——他无意识地挠了挠下巴，和那本画册封面的人物姿势极其相近。“不是吧，Spock。”他说，“你没看过？”

Spock觉得自己脸上发烧，虽然他完全看不出自己有任何羞愧的必要。“诚如Sulu先生所说，舰长，我没有。因为这是不必要的。”

“不不不我觉得还是挺有必要的。因为……那要不然，你……会看什么书？我想不出来？”

Spock茫然地歪了歪脑袋。“我有很多书可供阅读，对于人类的书籍，我比较偏爱数学，物理还有历史。”

他一定是回答错了问题，因为当他说完时，不只是舰长和Sulu，连Chekov都忍不住噗嗤笑出了声。

“不，不是说那个。不，不是。”他的舰长甚至为此笑得喘不上气来，“不，不是。我是说，你……的时候，那个的时候。别逼我把那个词说出来好吗，感觉怪怪的。”

Spock想了两秒，他觉得自己明白了。“你是说，英文单词里的，自慰。”

他不懂为什么，在场的三个人类笑得更厉害了。

“我真是做梦都想不到我有一天能听到Spock说这种词。”他的舰长捂着自己的肚子。“你听到了吗，Sulu，自慰，他真的说了。”

“我听到了，舰长，但还是请您克制一下，您现在的样子就像是欺负自己同学的小学生。”

“妈的，Sulu，闭嘴，你他妈不也是在笑。”

他们又为这个笑了会儿——这可能就是人类这种生物无法根除的劣根性，因为生物如此自然而然的本能行为而露出诡秘的微笑。瓦肯人决定将包括pon farr在内的事守口如瓶，如今想来也并非是全无道理。

他任由他们三个又笑了一会儿，并没有真的被冒犯，只因为Jim笑的时候自然而然地将手搭上了他的胳膊。那动作非常地轻柔，于是，一种淡淡的喜爱之情，也就这样隔着布料传递给了他。

“我觉得我们有必要跟Spock介绍一下这个书种，它根本是包罗万象的宏大课题。”Jim宣布说。

“包罗万象。”Sulu重复了一遍，笑着摇了摇头，“你真讨厌。”

“呃，我不知道这里还有没有我的事……”

“别跑嘛，Chekov。等会儿Kirk爸爸会帮你看看你的小烦恼的——不过，先让我们把话题回转到Spock这儿来。来吧，Spock，你有什么想发问的问题吗？尽管问我——你面前可是站着爱荷华特殊文学的百科全书。我保证，不管你问我什么，我都可以在五秒钟内答上来。”

Spock觉得整个谈话都在渐渐地失去控制，“没有这个必要，舰长。我不感兴趣。”

“别害羞嘛，Spock。虽然我知道你是个一向对此颇为冷淡的人……”他的手顺势抚上了Spock的小臂，调情似的来回摩挲着——Spock迅速将手缩了回来，相当谨慎地背在了身后——他很确信，这就是Jim偶尔控制不了的，“并无恶意，但就是想看他板着个脸的瓦肯大副不知所措”时的糟糕心态。考虑到他们并不存在朋友以上的亲密关系，这种过于碰触实在让Spock很难用一个恰当的态度对待，他只能说这是“极不合适的”，尤其是在当下的场合。

为了能够尽快从中脱身，Spock犹豫了一下，他做了一个退让。“如果您坚持，”他说，“我可以回去自行了解，不劳您费心。”

“你要怎么了解，”任由Spock把手背回到身后的Jim扮了个鬼脸，“阅读一百二十篇关于黄色文学对人类心理影响的顶刊论文？”

“我注意到Chekov上尉正在使用一个网络地址，我可以直接访问它获取任何我需要的信息。”

“哦。”一直待在一边，看起来完全不确定自己是否有权加入这成熟男性话题的Chekov突然倒吸了一口冷气。Spock有种不妙的预感。“不要顺着那个排行榜看。”他说。“那个，很……可怕。”

Spock难以理解为什么人类创作的色情文学会和可怕这个词挂上钩。

“它们，呃，都是，我是说，美国式的，就是……”年轻的上尉在这件事上，看起来完全失去了他讲解涡轮机时雄辩的语言能力。“非常，美国，America，你懂吗？美国。”

这成功把Jim的注意吸引到了他那儿去。“什么美国？”他挤了下眼睛。“性感白妞和非裔的激情碰撞？”

可怜的Chekov脸更红了。“不，呃，我是说……第一个榜单排名第一的那个，是，呃……Hikaru！”

“是Hikaru。”Spock复述。

哪怕是瓦肯人都能感觉到这句话的可笑程度。Chekov简直想用PADD把自己的脸给埋起来。

“是双性大奶，Jim。”反观Sulu，作为以含蓄这一刻板印象著称的亚洲人，他看起来倒坦率得相当的国际化。“你知道，前面有后面有，胸部JJ一起有的奇怪生物。”

所以地球人原来相当在意他们的少数族裔，例如，性染色体是XXY这样的不幸个体。他们在这方面远比Spock想象中要来得包容，不得不说，这给瓦肯人留下了深刻的印象。

可这完全不能解释Jim脸上震惊的深情。

“啊，哦……好吧。”他说，“那这个确实不适合当做Spock的阅读物。”

Spock感到了轻微的冒犯。“舰长，虽然胎儿时期的基因治疗已经得到了普及，然而我知道在很多偏僻地区，并不是每个人都做得起治疗。XXY并不是个人选择导致的错误，因此判断一本读物是否适合阅读是不合逻辑的。”

Jim和Sulu对视了一眼。“呃……我觉得那并不是你想的那种情况，我是说……”

“它更接近地球人的性幻想。”

“完整的阴茎，完整的阴蒂，可以同时具有睾丸和阴唇，能够毫无障碍的完成生育过程……”

“不合逻辑。”阴茎和阴蒂是同源体，睾丸和阴唇也一样，细胞不是成为“这个”就是成为“那个”，这就是为什么XXY患者往往会有两套发育不全的性系统的原因。况且，“XXY患者不可能在不借助科学的帮助下完成生育过程，他们的卵子或者精子无法正常的减数分裂……”

“所以我说，”他的舰长斩钉截铁地对Sulu讲，“不能让Spock从这种书下手。他会对整个文学有偏见的。”他又转向了Spock，“偏见要不得，Spock，你要小心。”

Spock不知道他在说些什么。

“那不如你推荐给他一本合适的小说。”Sulu道，“就好像Chekov，被吓得惊慌失措，所以让我来给他推荐——虽然我只能推荐同性小说。现在，舰长，你可以同时解决他们两个的问题。”

Jim看起来相当喜欢这个提议。他从Sulu手上接过了PADD，熟练地打了几行字，然后，一个穿着白衣的女人跳上了屏幕，《少妇阿白》，四个大字整齐地印在封面。

Spock还没来得及做出任何拒绝，Sulu就发出了一声怪响。“Jim，你确定让Spock第一本看这个合适吗？”

“有什么不合适。简单，直接，并且耐读。”

“我对耐读持保留意见，但不管怎么说——它也太直白了一点。没有任何的过度，只是纯粹的……为黄而黄。”

“可这不就是黄本的真谛。”Jim略微提高了一点声音，“大家看黄本的目的不是很明确吗？直奔目的是一种美德。”

“这种观点毫无疑问是对情色文学的偏见。没有前因后果的作品只能是纯粹的发泄，这其中缺乏美作为必要的一环。我还是更喜欢《巴黎最后的芭蕾》……”

“哦，你是说废话了十五万字，然后只搞了两章不到的那个。”

“那是真正的艺术，舰长，我认为这才是适合Spock先生的作品。”

“我倒认为那完全就是一场本末倒置。在我想撸的时候，我是不会靠看这种文艺作品来止渴的。”

“您在冒犯我，舰长，这是对情色品味的亵渎。”

“我不想和你争这个，Sulu。咱们谁都说服不了谁，不如让其他人来评评理——嘿，Scotty！这儿，过来这儿！”

很快，总是瞪圆了眼睛一脸“谁？我？”的轮机长就被拖入了谈话之中，Spock不妙的预感愈发强烈了。

“现在，因为这样的情况，Sulu和我需要找个人来评理——到底《少妇阿白》是黄文巅峰，还是《巴黎最后的芭蕾》？”

轮机长用你们两个都疯了的表情看着他们。“你们毫无审美。”他大叫。“黄文巅峰肯定得是《Tribble的一百二十天》。”

“噫，谁要看Tribble？！”

“Tribble。”Spock重复了一遍，没有人理他。

“我应该对Scotty选片的审美感到绝望的。他从前是一个机性恋，现在是一个Tribble性恋，他怎么能了解什么是真正的黄文。”

“你对我的Tribble有什么不满，长官？你对Tribble了解有多少？”

“我只知道它会挤满我的能源仓让我的船动不了，少校！”

“那是在它们由McCoy医生做过绝育之前——啊，医生，你刚好路过，不如你过来评一评理。”

现在，在健身房的一隅，整个企业号的高级男性管理层集合了。

“这是我听过最幼稚的事。”McCoy嚷嚷道，“你们脑子进了水吗？谁会在乎这种事？谁要在乎那个瓦肯地精到底该看些什么？”

“我们在决斗呢，Bones，”Jim一本正经的。“你不能这么简单地对待它。你得提出你的观点，这是你舰长的命令。”

McCoy似乎因为这命令而胃痛。“我对纯粹的黄文，冗长的剧情片，还有完全不知道是什么物种的故事全部都没有兴趣，宝贝，一定要让我挑，我宁愿选《吊带袜恶魔》。”

“啊哈，护士属性，老骨头，我可逮到你了！”

“闭嘴，Jim，是你非让我挑一个的！”

“那么我们现在备选项就有了四个，是四张平票。”

“很明显，我们需要更多人的投票来决定结果。”

“我知道有一个人可以给出恳切的意见……”

“那个人跟你一样对毛绒绒的动物有着奇怪的嗜好，Scott先生，不是我不信任你……”

“那么我提议安全官小蛋糕。”

“舰长，他的偏好过于明显。”

“凭什么我们只能选一个人来做这么重要的决定？他们都是中尉或者，他们所有人的意见都该得到同样程度的重视。”

“所以你是说来场投票比赛？”

“那么只是男性的意见明显不够，我们得叫上姑娘们。”

“哦得了吧，最受男性欢迎的作品和最受女性欢迎的作品从来不是同种风格。”

“你这是纯粹的性别刻板印象。况且，我们目前所能提供的意见都是人类角度的，如果叫上姑娘们，我们还会有几个外星妹子，说不定她们的意见才是真正的客观。”

“这幼稚死了，说真的，你们几个几岁？从幼儿园里出来的吗？”

“你就直说你参不参加吧，老骨头。”

“我？参加什么？”

“Spock人生第一篇黄文的决定活动。”Jim面不改色地说，“我们可以进行全舰公投——介于我们年龄最小的Chekov也已经满了18岁，这就不违规，并且还有益身心，可以放松大家过于紧绷的神经。”

他意识到舰长和医生一起看了自己一眼，那一眼，毫无疑问，是惯常以捉弄Spock为乐的。

“这太荒谬了。”

“所以？”

“算我一份。”

……

“这就是James Kirk搞这破玩意儿的具体缘由。”Uhura难以置信地说。“我要是你，我要掐爆他的蛋蛋。”

Spock感到了一阵头痛，一半是因为他不知该怎么办才好，一半是因为Nyota对他掐爆舰长睾丸的建议。“我也不知道事情是如何发展到这一步的。”

当他们进行这段简短的谈话的时候，食堂正上方，“Spock人生第一篇黄文的决定权！投下你宝贵的一票！”的横幅，正缓缓地拉开序幕……

 

* * *

 

“你不要对此过于紧张。”跟Spock谨慎的态度相反，一切事件的始作俑者，这次轰轰烈烈的投票起源的Jim相当快乐地靠着他的被子，聚精会神地在黄本文库翻找着“他心目中最适合Spock阅读并且最有助于他了解黄色文学”的读物。当他这么做的时候，他用脚轻轻地踹着坐在床另一边，忙着阅读最新的植物学报告的Spock的腰窝。

“我看不出这有任何的必要……”

“活动决定让每个舱室都有权推出自己心中最佳的黄色读物，之后我们会进行海选公投——这一步主要就是看人的拉票能力。最后胜出的16本将会进行严格的二进一式选拔。每个推荐者都可以在投票前，进行5分钟的内容介绍，所以就是，8，4，2……”

“2的四次方，是4次，Jim。还有，请不要再踹我的腰了。”

“我哪里有在踹你的腰，这是我的脚吗？不，这不是。并且你算错了，投票总共只有3次，因为最后一次的决定权全权在你……”

Spock停下了手里的阅读，“为什么这里还有我的事。”

“这当然是你的事。”Jim莫名其妙地看着他，“毕竟，我们要决出的是Spock的第一本黄文，而不是Jim Kirk的，也不是Pavel Chekov的——顺便一提，Chekov也参赛了，赛况可以说是激烈至极……”

Spock挣扎了一下。他不知道自己该对此发表什么看法。一方面，它肉眼可见地调动起了全舰的积极性，对于刚刚升空一年，还没有习惯离家如此之久的学员们来说，它毫不意外地成为了一个过渡性的娱乐。然而另一方面，要在全舰面前做出一个选择——相当私密的选择，又多少让人有些心情微妙。他在那儿凝神想了半天，最后认为，向身边的始作俑者表示不满合乎逻辑。

他捉住了Jim Kirk动得不停，来回摩挲着他腰部的脚，开始慢慢吞吞地挠起了对方的脚心。果不其然地，没两下他就听到了来自身后的轻笑。“干嘛，好痒的，住手。”

Spock对Jim的抗议充耳不闻，他灵巧地用指腹轻轻抓挠着Jim的脚心位，只是这样几下，就让即使面对外星人的严刑拷打也自岿然不动的企业号舰长浑身发起抖来。Jim试图把脚抽出来，但Spock钳住他脚腕的手却不为所动。毕竟，James Kirk刚刚已经宣称这只脚不是他的，所以不管他做出任何事，都与Jim的请求无关。

Jim的笑很快就由身体的抖动演变成了怪怪的声响，他看起来想踹Spock，但还没来得及运起力气就已经因为接下来的笑而破了功。现在，他根本涨红了脸，半张脸都藏回了被子里，不给Spock看，只有上气不接下气的笑让Spock知道说，他的舰长没有憋死自己。

他从指腹无规律的颤动转而向着涌泉穴移去——瓦肯人对于神经的分布熟稔于心，只要适当地施以刺激，便可以让人比被羽毛搔痒还要难受百倍。果然，这会儿连Jim都忍不住了，他将被子又掀了下来，连喘带笑地骂道，“你哪是……哪是没看过黄……这他妈，根本……好啦不要挠了……我该夸你小子天赋，赋，赋异禀还是怎样。妈的，别……别挠了，我要笑死了，别……我他妈要，笑断气在你的床上了。操，说了别挠了，你听，听，听不懂吗。”

企业号舰长死于大副榻上，享年23.41岁。Spock琢磨了一会儿，觉得这其实听起来不错，McCoy医生听说后说不定还会为此事树碑立传——但再挠下去，Jim恐怕就要从高兴变成生气，人类的情绪就是这么千变万化，诡秘难当。所以Spock只是将手笼了回去，拿起身边的PADD，继续读他的植物学报告。

Jim又趴在他身边，低低地喘了会儿，总算是匀过了点儿气，一看Spock聚精会神，心无旁骛的样子，那只脚就又开始不听话地四处找事。“诶，诶诶。”他用脚勾着Spock的腰，Spock对此充耳不闻。“别看了，嘿，Spock？别看了，你个道貌岸然的家伙。来，说说，如果我给你选的本子真进决赛了——你会喜欢什么类型？”

这让Spock挑起了眉毛，他瞥了Jim一眼，只有一秒。

人类从被窝里露出涨得通红的脸，细密的汗水覆在小麦色的额头与睫毛上。这让他漂亮的蓝眼睛显得雾蒙蒙的，又有点水灵，不知为何，又叫人开始想那张金发男人的封面。

Jim还冲他吐了吐舌头，Spock将眼睛飞速挪开了。“我对此并无偏好，”比起泛绿的脸色，他的声音实在是冷静得让人难以相信，“故而不能提供任何有价值的参考意见。”

“欸——你这样就让我很难猜。又要大众喜欢，又要你会感兴趣。好难啊。”人类就像是对Spock的窘迫毫无察觉地爬了过来，他现在裹着被子，脸靠在Spock的大腿旁边，“你们瓦肯有没有这样的本子文库，可以让我参考一下的？”

Spock没有出声，他在想为什么人类的体温普遍低于瓦肯，然而此时此刻，Jim脸庞的热度却似乎要高于Spock的腿。事实上，那温度真的太高了，以至于Spock完全无法忽视这炽热的触感。

Jim也同样沉默了会儿，直到他确认自己无论如何都得不到Spock今晚的回话。“好吧。”他轻微地耸了耸肩，“不管如何，我问过你了。”

他们又聚精会神地干了会儿各自手头上的工作。Spock开始读起瓦肯科学院定期发送给他的计算机院刊杂志，Jim则对着他花花绿绿少儿不宜的屏幕扮起了一连串的怪相。他们这样打发了0.78小时的时间，然后Jim宣布说他的就寝时间到了，他要回去舒舒服服洗个热水澡，接着上床睡觉。

Spock像往常一样将Jim送出了房间。这一切看起来都并无特别，唯一跟往常有点不一样的是：

当天晚上，他没能看完瓦肯科学院的院刊杂志。

 

* * *

 

“你最喜欢并且适合Spock阅读的黄文书目”活动在企业号上进行得如火如荼，只不过作为这一活动的真正参与者，Spock惊奇地发现，这里面几乎没有什么需要他参与的事。他和Sulu共进午餐的时候听说有三本猎户星小说杀出重围，排行颇为靠前，然后下午实验室的Chekov就磕磕巴巴地告诉了Spock，自己选的小说也有希望入选。Spock看不出这有什么值得祝贺的地方，但既然Chekov想要，他也就随便地进行了一下祝福。接着，他拒绝了Scott的热情拉票，想起来自己今天一天都还没有见过Jim。

“他？他把自己关在了舱房里，说一定要搞出本惊天巨著。”医疗湾的McCoy翻了个白眼。他也友情提供了一本相关小说，但对于获胜与否兴致缺缺。看到Spock为这事窘到不行本身就是医生想要达成的目的。

Spock谢过了他，忽视了他接下来的“所以你不想关心一下，都有哪些书名列前茅吗”的不怀好意，转身朝着Jim的房间进发。

Jim拒绝了他的进入，这是不到1.72%的小概率事件。

“我正在，”他在屋里喊道，“忙着，为你的，阅读大计奔波！对不起，Spock，但我真的很忙！”

Spock对此忧心忡忡，“你确认不需要帮助？”

里面沉默了一会儿，然后，Jim大声回复他说，“谢谢，Spock，但目前还不用！我一定！会为你！弄出！最适合你的黄文故事！”

Spock觉得这话听起来很怪，不是一般的怪，是让人从里到外觉得怪怪的。但既然Jim这么说，Spock决定尊重他的隐私。

他不动声色地退了出去。

 

* * *

 

“所以，这次除了下级舰员提供的三本猎户座，两本天鹅星，八本人类杂志，还有高级舰员Sulu的《巴黎最后的芭蕾》，McCoy医生的《吊带袜恶魔》，Chekov的……”

总共16个。“没有Jim。”他意外地说。

“啊？哦，是啊，他选送的读物没有其他人的受欢迎，好多人嫌既不够纯情，又不够色情。事实上，我的也没有。”这么说着的Scott愤愤不平地摆弄着手旁的Tribble，“《Tribble的一百二十天》，多棒的本子啊。一群不懂得审美的家伙，居然说一堆毛绒绒的生物挤在一起有什么可黄的——它们难道不是一刻不停地都在繁殖吗？！说起来，你也喜欢Tribble的，对吧？”他凶恶地瞪视了Spock一眼。

Spock觉得很无辜，“偏好是不符合逻辑的。”话虽如此，他抚摸手下Tribble的动作却没有停。“不过确实，它会发出一种吸引生物靠近的声波，虽然我必须声明，这对瓦肯人无效。”

Scott看着他，然后，露出了一个满意的笑容。

后来，他想了想要不要就此事询问Jim，但因为实在不知道怎么和人进行这个话题，他重新选择了沉默。

 

* * *

 

决赛。

在得知Jim的本子被剔除出前16强的队伍后，Spock对这场活动仅剩的一点兴趣也消失殆尽。直到被人请进改装后的大饭堂，面对一千多双好整以暇的眼睛前，他都没有想出把自己专门叫过去的原因。

担当主持人——为什么这种活动还有主持人——的Jim神色奕奕地跳了过来，他今天没有穿舰队的制服，而是一件休闲的T恤衫。饱满的肉体被勒得分外鲜明，让Spock情不自禁想把眼神错开。

“你终于来了，”Jim还在喋喋不休，“那么，各位，欢迎来到‘Spock第一本黄文杂志阅读，暨我最喜欢的黄本投票活动’决胜轮！大家一定期待已久了，让我们先询问一下两位选送者的心理状态。”

他发现台上站着的两个人都是高级军官，他认识。Sulu……和Chekov？

“很高兴能够参与本次活动，为地球的黄本文化做出自己应有的贡献。”日本人穿着军礼服，严肃认真地讲道，“众所周知，黄本是一种非常多元的文化，在历史的发展中呈现出了多姿多彩的特征……”

而在一旁的Chekov看起来则要比日本人紧张得多了，“我，呃，没有想到我可以。我是说，这是纯粹的America，它，是那种，美国式……”

“但你选取的本子毫无疑问是日式的。”Jim亲切地凑过去说，“同样的题材，美式更喜欢跨性，而不是双性。”

“但，那绝对不会是俄罗斯，呃，我是在讲……”

“那么Sulu选手怎么看待这个问题？Chekov选择了来自您家乡日本的双性本，而不是地道正宗的美式作品。”

“在多元的文化发展中，诚然，我的家乡涌现出了一波……”

“我不知道该说什么，我只是盲选了一本来参加投票……”

“Chekov不用太紧张，能走到今天，也说明了大家对你品味的认可——所以，对于这个本子的内容，你有什么想要介绍的吗？”

Spock终于看到了Chekov手里的本子。在那个瞬间，他感到自己呼吸一滞。

吐着舌头，鼻梁和嘴角全部是白色不明液体的金发男孩正在封面上婀娜妩媚地注视着他。他看起来确实与Jim不像，但在一些微妙的地方，却又存在着同样引人遐思的弧度与性感。

Spock察觉到自己走了会儿神，虽然应该没有人留意。因为当他回过神来的时候，Sulu已经在做自己的总结陈词了，“《巴黎最后的芭蕾》，是灵与肉的结合，是心灵与肉体的最高共鸣。我认为身为重视灵魂甚于肉体的瓦肯人，Spock先生一定也会明白这种作品的难得与可贵之处。”

“那么，Chekov先生有什么要补充的没有？”

“呃，我觉得Sulu说得挺对的。”年轻的中尉涨红了脸，“我只是随便选了一篇，确实没有Hikaru的来得好。”

“谢谢。” Jim微微冲他笑了笑，然后又一阵风地拐回到了Spock的面前。他现在看起来是全然快乐的，充满着“我又做了混蛋事，但我知道你会原谅我的”兴高采烈与洋洋自得。他现在的样子确实坏，非常坏。

Spock感到了一阵口干舌燥。

“所以，Spock，现在轮到你来投出决定性的一票了。虽然大家心里多半都有了数，但我们还是想看你亲手选出来——来吧，Spock。”他推了瓦肯人一下，用着耳语的音量，“选出来就可以走了。”

Spock头晕目眩地盯着这两本杂志，一本显得如此不合逻辑并且污秽，而另一本则要文艺清新得多。唯美的光影，微微垂下的颈子……

Spock伸出手。他飞快将其中一本塞进了Jim怀里。

“哦，天哪，你轻点，别那么紧张，Spock。哦，好，好，我知道了，那么我宣布……咦？”

在Jim来得及说出任何话之前，Spock便径直掉头离开，将瓦肯人选择了双性大奶本这个爆炸性的消息抢先一步，关在了门的另一侧。

 

* * *

 

咚咚咚。

“Spock。”

咚咚咚。

“Spock。”

咚咚咚。

“Spock。”

Spock拉开了门。

Jim红着脸，垂着头，站在他们共用的盥洗室内。Spock刚一开门，他就开口道歉说，“我没有想到，Spock……”

“选择由我做出，任何对此的道歉都是不合逻辑的。”

“但重点是……好吧，但问题是我应该想到……我太坚信你会选Sulu那本。”

他盯着Jim瞧了一会儿。男人垂头丧气的样子不知为何安慰到了瓦肯。“道歉是没有必要的，”他放柔了语气，“你没有任何需要道歉的地方。”

“呃，但大家现在都觉得……好吧我不知道。我的意思是说……”他犹豫了一下，“我可以进去吗？”

Spock给他让出了一条路。

“我还是不明白你为什么会选那个。”Jim轻车熟路地趴在了他的床上。“明明，你看起来不像是会对那种题材感兴趣的类型。”

“贸然判断我的偏好是不合逻辑的，Jim。”

“我知道我知道，但我还是觉得怪怪的……”他嘟起嘴巴，心不在焉地挠起了下巴。

这让Spock想起了一件事。“说起来，舰长。Scott先生曾与我说，你选送的本子并未进入前16强……”

他很好奇舰长的选择。但Jim看起来并不怎么喜欢这个话题，他只是把脸埋在了枕头里。“别说那个——”他拖长了声音，“我的品味不好，不对，不受欢迎，我承认，可以了吧？”

“品味没有对错之分。我只是好奇您为我做出的选择。”

“……”他舰长百忙之中从枕头中抬头，古怪地望了他一眼。“你真的想知道。”

“肯定的。”

“即使是很奇怪的内容，你也不会笑我？”

他没有直接回答，而是通过高高抬起的眉毛，告诉了Jim不管什么样的黄本，在他眼里都是同等程度的奇怪。

Jim讪笑了几下，又过了会儿，才从床头柜上摸出了自己丢在Spock房间，方便他每次占据Spock的床时顺手使用的PADD。

那是一个……一个由PADD使用者创建的文档，而不是已经发布出版的便携文稿。

他停顿了一会儿，瞥了眼Jim——金发的男人在他接过PADD后就开始自暴自弃地哼起了歌，他又将注意力挪回到了PADD上。

“‘没有人，’男人大叫说，‘没有人会用挠脚心作为一个黄本开头的，这未免也太逊了！’”

“‘我不会勉强。’他冷淡寡言的恋人翻动着手上的书页，‘已经到了就寝时间，如果你没有进一步的打算的话，我建议你回自己的房间去——否则明天执勤，你一定会迟到。’”

“男人扁了扁嘴——他早该知道自己的恋人可以有多么的冷血无情，虽然实际上，他可能就是喜欢上了这一点。他可以性感又冷淡，彬彬有礼却易于亲近，偶尔暴露出的小羞涩，更是他百尝不厌的小点心。”

“‘离睡觉的时间还早着呢，我有的是东西想和你玩。’他爬了过去，从背后搂住了自己的恋人。他白皙的脖子像是温润的玉，就这样直接地暴露在空气中。”

“有些时候，男人想，有些时候，我会想咬他一口，于是所有人都会知道，他是我的。”

Spock整理了一下自己的表情，至少确保了没有任何表情管理的疏漏，才从PADD上抬起了头。Jim看起来连歌都哼不下去了，他开始用脚找起地上的拖鞋。“今天天气真好，”他胡说八道道，“我突然觉得早点回去也挺不错。”

他想从床上站起来，如果不是Spock先行一步把他按回到床里去的话。

“……干嘛。”他的舰长眯起眼睛，强装出一副不悦的神情来，“袭击上司吗？”

“我并不觉得……”

“啦！啦！啦！你说什么我听不到！我不想听！”Jim超大声地打断了他。“我知道这有多尴尬，谢谢你，你不用再详细跟我复述一遍。”

这并不尴尬，Spock试图说，但很明显，他暂时还组织不出一个符合人类的委婉方式，又能充分表达自己想法的句子。他只好板着脸，选择瓦肯的表达：“我并未感到不悦，不满，Jim。任何对此的尴尬都是没有必要的。”

“谢谢，Spock，我也这么想，所以我可以从你床上起来了吗？”

Spock沉默了一会儿，他又开始搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的话，这有点难办。因为他也不知道到底什么样的话才是恰当的。但如果就这样放Jim离开，他将错过非常重要的东西，Spock本能地意识到。

Jim不动声色跟他对视了会儿，然后，那双深蓝色的眼睛不自在地瞥了开。他开始不耐烦地挣动起身体，试图从Spock和床的缝隙间挤出去。

Spock的嘴唇动了动。

他兴许会为接下来的话而后悔。

他一定会为接下来的话而后悔。

“我之所以选择那本你觉得不可思议的杂志，”他听到自己平稳冷静的声音，“并不是因为我对里面描述的内容拥有丝毫的兴趣，而是因为它封面上绘制的人物。Jim，你难道看不出来吗？”

那双蓝眼睛又挪回到他的身上，他们沉默了一会儿。

“……哦。”他说。

现在，不舒服的感觉轮到Spock了。

“哦。”他说。

Spock放开了Jim，试图不去看他，但Jim总有办法绕到Spock的正面去。

“哦。”他抓着Spock的胳膊。

Spock感到了想要他闭嘴的强烈冲动。

“哦。”他说。“所以你看过了吗，那个……那个本子？”

Spock觉得这很荒谬，虽然这不能解释为什么他脸有点发烧。“不，我没有。”他理智地指出，“那不合逻辑。”

“你这是违反了活动精神。”Jim又开始了喋喋不休，他的语速甚至比之前还要快了好几倍，“你违反了活动精神，那是Chekov应得的奖品……”

“我必须提醒你，舰长，在2.13分钟前我阅读了您创作的黄色文学，所以无论如何，我已经不可能将‘第一本阅读’的名额让给Chekov先生了。”

“……”Jim拉开了点距离，谨慎地。“所以你真的没有看。”

“我没有。”

“那该怎么办。”他磕磕巴巴着，“我们怎么告诉Chekov？”

“我个人认为，他问及此事的概率不超过3.73%，在他询问之前，我们没有任何必要对此主动提及。”

Jim凝视着他，过了好一会儿，然后，一个笑容绽放在了他的脸上。“你变坏了，Spock教官。”

“是Spock，舰长，我已经不再担任……”

“我喜欢这个，教官。比起这个——既然还没有看过他的本子，你有没有兴趣先得到一点亲身实践作为补偿，比如……”

他对着Spock吐出舌头，“我有信心比那个封面更加诱人。”

 

~Fin~


End file.
